ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaska A. Mitchell
'''Personality''' Keeps to himself mostly, however he is very defencive and protective over people that become his friends, mess with them you mess with him. If caught in a bad situation he will still try to handle it. '''Character History''' Stories from his carers uncle Sidus and auntie Maggie had told him that as a young cub he was left at the door of the inn in a basket with a note that was written in a unknown language to them and signed with a paw print. Even though they couldn’t make sense of it they kept the letter and stored it in a security box behind the bar of the inn in hope of one day discovering the language. Growing up wasn’t easy for this cub in the city of Timber he was outcast as a freak for being different, and thus alienated and left alone with no friends. He became very isolated cause of this and kept himself up in his room in the attic where he could escape the world. He passed the time by drawing or reading stories about hero’s and fantasy worlds where everyone got along. Even though he was isolated he still sat on his window sill and looked down onto the street and watched as the children played with each other, imagining a world where he was able to play along with them, the thought went through his head all the time he couldn’t escape it no matter how hard he tried. He wanted no he needed to be normal. One afternoon when his uncle and aunt were busy down at the inn reception and bar he went into the bathroom and took out his uncles razor blade, he had saw his uncle Sidus shave his beard off many times and thought it would be easy, he thought wrong. Since he didn’t use any shaving cream or even damp his fur before using the blade he had cut himself over and over, but so determined to be like the other kids he continued, He made random shaves over his body cutting himself many times more before his aunt opened the door to the bathroom and screamed, grabbing onto his hand with the knife, taking it and throwing it into the bathtub. Tamaska cried as he looked down knowing he upset his aunt “I just wanted to be the same as everyone else” he sniffled as his aunt tried to comfort him and clean his wounds. As Tamaska grew in his books and never had a social life to speak of he created himself a imaginary friend. A knight named Sam, Sam would play with Tamaska and read stories and do all sorts of things, his aunt and uncle played along because his imaginary friend was making him happy. One night in Timber it was raining heavily and nobody was in the bar so Tamaska's uncle decided to show him how to run the business. He was learning how to mix drinks when the door of the inn slammed open and a heavily built man walked up to the counter, Tamaska backed away to the door and hid himself, he was never to sure about strangers thanks to the bullying he suffered. He saw his uncle greet the newcomer and ask him what he could do for him the stranger lifted his head and asked in a calm tone “Where do you keep the money in this place ?” uncle didn't answer the stranger understandably but instead tried to change he subject to the lousy weather. But the stranger persisted getting slightly more aggravated in his voice “I asked where the money was old man” before uncle could answer the stranger pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head. Tamaska's uncle told the man it was in the safe under the counter before proceeding to open it and get a bag of gold coins and place it on the table hoping that that would be the end of it and the thief would be on his way. As the thief grabbed the bag and headed for the door auntie Maggie came through from the reception area not knowing of what was going on and shouted at Sidus rather loudly “Nobody’s co” the thief panicked as he heard auntie Maggie shout and immediately turned his gun and shot her in the middle of her chest before she could finish her sentence. Tamaska's eyes widened as he saw his aunt collapse on the floor, His uncle jumped over the counter and went to disarm the thief in rage but the thief saw him and pulled a knife from his hip and cut Sidus neck wide open spurting blood all over the place. Tamaska was in complete shock and couldn’t move from fear as the thief wiped himself off he jumped over the counter and took the entire contents of the safe, including Tamaska's letter. The thief scavenged around for anything else of value, ruining the whole bar in the process. Finding nothing else he puts his gun in its holster and left the inn. As soon as the thief left Tamaska ran round the corner to his aunt shaking her arm trying to wake her up he then rushed over and tried to do the same to his uncle but they were gone. Tamaska spent the night crying against his uncles back trying to wake him not knowing what to do. The next morning two guards entered the inn to do their daily patrol, Tamaska looked up and growled at them fiercely trying to protect his dead carers, the guards looked over with shock seeing the young cub they knew he couldn't of been over the age of eight however Tamaska was covered in blood of his uncle, the guards freaked out with all the blood, one of them saw the cut neck of Sidus and drew his weapon and started accusing Tamaska of murdering his uncle and aunt, Tamaska saw the weapon and did not hesitate to run up to the guard and bite his arm, The guard was caught off guard by the speed of the cub. The second guard almost immediately pulled Tamaska off his colleges arm and slammed him to he ground pinning him then cuffing him. Tamaska spent that day curled up in the corner of a cell crying , his imaginary friend Sam came to him and stood outside the barred window slot. Tamaska tried putting his arm through the window to grab onto Sam but he couldn’t. Sam stood there for a second looking at the desperate Tamaska try and claw onto his last shred of happiness left in the world but Sam stepped back and waved goodbye to Tamaska before he slowly walked off into a crowd of people. That was the last time Tamaska would see his best friend. A couple years pass by before they finally release Tamaska for lack of evidence. Now at the age of ten he returns to the inn were he meets a lawyer reads out his carers will which simply said to give everything to Tamaska in the event of their deaths, the lawyer gives him the deed to the place and then leaves Tamaska to his misery. The place was covered in dust and webs, it must of untouched since the murder took place. Even though Tamaska was only ten he had realised that the world as he knew it was a cruel and unforgiving place. He then realised that he couldn’t stay here for long, there was no food and no money to go and buy any. So he headed up to his room fetched his backpack and put all the things that were necessary and mattered to him this included a family photo of him and his carers. He left the inn locking it behind him and heading into the crowded street knowing only two things. He needed to find some place to stay and he needed that letter from his birth parents back. Walking through the crowds of people unsure of his next move he saw a group of kids around a poster, he walked up to them slowly unsure of their reaction they turned to look at him and giggled, Tamaska looked away and tried to make himself anonymous, pretending he was doing something else but he didn’t know what so he just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the street. Suddenly he felt his hand being grasped he eep'd turning to see a cheery boy smiling at him “Come on you need to see it too!” the boy said pulling Tamaska over to the poster and group the boy said “Look Balamb garden is looking for more students all you need to do is take the poster to the train station and you get FREE tickets to take the train to Balamb! Isn't that awesome “ Tamaska would just nod in agreement nervous as he was surrounded by the group. A girl in the group said “We are all gonna go to the train station with the poster and head to Balamb now you in ?” she asked Tamaska. Looking at the poster closer he saw that he could live there and train with weapons, it was enough to convince him looking up at the group “O..okay” a huge uproar of “yays” happened as the group of kids heard Tamaska's reply. Tamaska let off a small smile, he hadn’t smiled for years. The kids all ran in a group dragging Tamaska along through the city and into the train station where they gave the poster to the ticket man and one of them said “Seven tickets to Balamb please!” the ticket man nods and gives the tickets to the boy and points them to the right platform. Before Tamaska's had time to say a word the group was on the move again this time to the platform where the train to Balamb was just away to depart. The boy holding the tickets gave them to the door guard and he allowed the group through into a train where they immediately picked out a cabin to sit in for the journey closing the door behind them they all looked out the window watching as the train started to move and speed toward Balamb station. Once the group had settled down into the journey most of them fell asleep except the one boy that grasped Tamaska's hand and Tamaska himself “Don't you sleep ?” asked the boy. Tamaska looked up at him with a faint grin “Don't you ?” the boy shakes his head “The doctor said I'm a insomniac, it basically means I don’t sleep much, what's your excuse ?” Tamaska just sighs looking out the window seeing the train zoom past the tunnel lights, the boy tilts his head and asks “Well ?” Tamaska just mutters “I don’t like to sleep much I get... nightmares” the boy giggles “So what we all get nightmares” he hit a raw nerve with Tamaska, he lashed out “You don’t get nightmares like mine okay !” the boy backed off “Okay okay i'm sorry” for the rest of the journey the two sat in a awkward silence. The train arrived at Balamb station where the group got off the train to be greeted by two senior students they approached the group and asked if they were here for the school, everyone nodded. So the seniors showed the entire group the path to the school. Thankful everyone started making their way to Balamb garden... And ever since then Tamaska has been living and training at the garden hoping one day to hunt down the thief and get his revenge along with his birth parents letter. To be continued obviously... (Thanks for bothering to read, it was written in the very early hours of the morning and was badly rushed and by the end I kinda just needed sleep so yeah, but it will do. Oh and please don’t hesitate to ask me about the story or past or whatever :D) Continued... After many years at Balamb garden studying word got around of his search and he was given a letter by a mysterious person at the garden before stopping the person however he was gone. Opening the letter it read “We know what you want and we are willing to trade the letter for a horn of a behemoth bring the horn to Balamb train station and look for the guy in the black cloak he will do the switch with you” he finally had a chance to get the letter he was seeking so foolishly he chased down the monster and tried to sneak up on the sleeping beast to no prevail the beast heard him and immediately turned round to fight him. Tamaska knew that he couldn’t win against the beast but he managed to jump on the monsters head and hack one of its horns off sadly with the horn being removed it enraged the beast and it threw him off and cast meteor knocking out of the cave the creature was residing in, hanging on to his life he looked up to see a instructor and a student there. Never being the weak one he got to his knee and grinned before collapsing onto the ground. For him now everything was black but he was saved by the instructor and the student. Spending a few weeks in the infirmary he managed to get out and walk about but was blind, even though blind he still took the horn to the stranger for the transaction... however he had no clue if the man had just given him paper for a rare behemoth horn. He spent the next few weeks recovering from his blindness. As soon as he could see he read the letter that had been on his mind for his entire life it was in a strange language but he somehow made parts of the letter out, it mentioned his name and how there was a reason for him being left in timber something about it being for his own good, however something stood out in the letter... his home...”snowydale” he immediately looked it up on a map to see if he could get there and found out that it was way too far for him to travel however he did start saving to head there but to his surprise the garden would have a mission there and he was requested to come along. He did so without hesitation. to be continued... ''''''© 06/12/10 C.M'''''' '''Relationships''' None '''Themes'''